


A Quickie Before Dinner

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [42]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: Sango takes Miroku behind the bushes for a quick romp before dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: A Quickie Before Dinner  
Word Count: 500  
Pairing: Miroku/Sango  
Rating: NC-17

“Are you sure?” Miroku asked softly. “Now, Sango?”

“Yes,” Sango replied, her determined gaze locked on his. She firmly gripped his hands, holding them on her rear. “It's now or not at all tonight.”

“Sango, I---” Miroku's eyes went wide when she kissed him, her tongue dominating his. She pressed her body flush against his. The longer she kissed him, and the more she rubbed against him, the less Miroku questioned if they had time.

Sango whispered, “Now, Miroku. I want you.”

“Sango---”

Sango ground her hips against his. “Those clothes. Off. Now.”

Miroku moaned softly at the authority in her voice. Wordlessly, he untied his robes and stepped out of them. Next, he undid his fundoshi, watching Sango hurriedly remove her own clothes. She undid the bindings on her breasts, freeing them. Sango turned around and rubbed her full, round bottom against his pelvis. Miroku felt himself harden further, and his hands gripped her waist, holding her against him.

Sango moaned softly. She leaned forward and glanced over her shoulder. “Inside me, now, monk.”

The monk bit his lip, rubbing his thick arousal against her slick entrance. He didn't care if they got caught. He just wanted to be buried in her tight heat. Miroku felt the head of his erection slip inside, and with one hard thrust, he was encased by her tight channel. He closed his eyes, groaning. Her muscles squeezed hard. His hips bucked slowly but picked up in speed as Sango ground her hips harder.

“Harder, Miroku,” Sango ordered through clenched teeth. “As hard as you can.”

Miroku squeezed her hips, holding her in place as he bucked frantically. The sounds of their bodies slapping together as he pounded into her slick channel filled his ears. He grunted, rotating his hips, and found a new angle. Sango bent over further, allowing him to mount her better. She groaned, pushing back. Panting, he felt her clench hard, indicating that she would climax soon.

“That's it, Miroku,” Sango's breathlessly said. “Just a little more.”

His testicles tightened and felt heavy. He drove himself harder into her welcoming body. Miroku knew he was close. Sango cried out, her inner muscles squeezing him forcefully. Miroku bucked wildly into her, feeling his body coil tightly. A little more and he'd be over the edge. He buried himself fully again into her, groaned, and released.

Sango sighed underneath him, calming. She hissed, “Hurry. Get dressed before they find us.”

Miroku reluctantly pulled from her body. He wiped himself off, and quickly pulled on his clothes. Sango did the same and sat down next to him. She grasped a hand, placing it on her rear.

Kagome peeked around the bushes they had used for cover. “Sango, Miroku, dinner.”

“Hentai!” Sango slapped him.

Miroku smiled. He loved this dominating woman. Somehow, he knew they'd have to tell the others eventually. For now, he'd enjoy getting the chance to do this with her when he could.

Sango glanced towards him, mouthing, “Again, tomorrow night.”


End file.
